


I hate myself for loving you

by Noe_Sweetway



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Crushes, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Hate to Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mención OsaSuna/SunaOsa, POV Alternating, Rivalry, Romance, Solo SakuAtsu siendo idiotas enamorados sin enterarse, Teen Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noe_Sweetway/pseuds/Noe_Sweetway
Summary: —Me odias, ¿verdad?—Mantente alejado de mí.Están sobre esa delgada línea entre odiar y gustar.O eso, o simplemente son dos idiotas que no saben qué hacer con lo que sienten cuando están el uno frente al otro.//SakuAtsu/AtsuSaku. Oneshot.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	I hate myself for loving you

**Author's Note:**

> Y nada, quería escribir un sakuatsu larguito, lindo y tonto, y por lo menos sé que me quedó medio largo y muy tonto, so… ¡aquí les va!, porque no puedo esperar hasta la week y tampoco quiero escribir mi protocolo de tesis, aiuda D:
> 
> Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.

**I. Atsumu**

Lo reconoce de inmediato.

En el primer partido. Al final de la primera jugada.

No es difícil saberlo, luego de haber recibido fortuitamente en la cara uno de esos molestos remates con esos giros tan desagradables y que probablemente sean producto de esas anormalmente flexibles muñecas, que tanto relatan las revistas de voleibol de preparatoria, engrandeciendo a quien las porta.

Promesa del voleibol juvenil. Próximo a ocupar el _top_ de los mejores rematadores de preparatoria. Academia Itachiyama.

Atsumu lo nota al instante.

Y Sakusa Kiyoomi lo mira directamente al rostro –el cual, Atsumu seguramente trae doblemente rojo, por el impacto del balón y por el bochorno que implica que sus compañeros se estén riendo de él y estén preguntándole _'ey, ¿estás bien?'_ al mismo tiempo–, esos ojos profundos y oscuros se clavan en los de color miel de Atsumu y, aunque sea tan solo por una milésima de segundos, al joven Miya le parece ver cómo la comisura de los labios del otro se curva, imperceptible, como si fuera solo su imaginación. Es _casi_ una sonrisa arrogante y _ese mínimo gesto_ hace que algo se rompa dentro del orgulloso armador de primer año de la preparatoria Inarizaki.

Como- _¡¿acaso acaba de burlarse?!_

* * *

**II- Kiyoomi**

No le toma mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que está siendo brutalmente observado y –quizá– analizado por ese armador rubio con pinta de idiota, del equipo contrario. Es decir, que el tipo no lo disimula ni un poco y él no es ningún tarado.

Normalmente, a Sakusa no le extrañaría que el rival observara sus movimientos de manera tan aguda (desde que se metió en el mundo del voleibol ha sido así, después de todo), está acostumbrado a eso.

Sin embargo, ese chico se trae _algo_ , sin lugar a dudas.

Porque lo mira. Mucho. Todo el tiempo. Y eso no es algo que a Sakusa le agrade mucho, si se lo preguntan. Más específicamente: lo saca de quicio.

Así que él tampoco se molesta en que las miradas que le dirige, de vuelta, sean sutiles; por supuesto que no.

Quiere que el mensaje sea claro:

_Deja. De. Mirarme._

* * *

**III- Atsumu**

El destino parece obrar a favor de que se encuentren, de cuando en cuando.

Bueno, en realidad, pasa que las escuelas de ambos son bastante fuertes, deportivamente hablando, así que no es una sorpresa que siempre terminen topándose en competiciones de gran escala a nivel preparatoria. Y es, en nada menos que la instancia _final_ del InterHigh, cuando Atsumu nota el resto de los detalles.

Rizos. Sakusa tiene el pelo negro y _rizado_ y, a pesar de eso, logra que quede ordenado después de saltar para rematar, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? Además, contrasta a la perfección con esa piel absurdamente blanca (¿qué acaso ese tipo no sale siquiera al sol?) y ese par de lunares ubicados estratégicamente justo por encima de la ceja derecha.

Atsumu nota todo eso, y también lo alto que es, y la intensa y desagradable mirada que le dirige durante todo el partido. Es como… como-

—Como si me _odiara_.

A su lado, Osamu lo oye a la perfección, así que trata de seguir el objetivo de su mirada, pero tal parece que no lo descubre por completo porque (gracias al cielo), luego de unos segundos de análisis silencioso, lanza un suspiro y le dice, calmadamente:

—Bueno, sin importar a quién te estés refiriendo, no me extrañaría. Todos te odian, Tsumu.

—¡Cállate! ¡Lo sé!

_Lo sé, pero…_

Pero es extraño, porque un deseo enorme de _victoria_ nace en él.

* * *

**IV- Kiyoomi**

Le parece totalmente ridículo que ese tipo lo detenga a medio camino a la banca, cuando termina el primer set del partido que están disputando, para decirle una tontería como esa:

—Me odias, ¿verdad?

No ve la necesidad de darle una respuesta, ciertamente, así que lo usual sería que solo le lanzara una mirada escéptica y siguiera su camino, pasando de él, como si nada. Pero la verdad es que hay _algo_ con ese sujeto que a Sakusa sí le cabrea y tanto, que es imposible de explicar. Y no puede evitar figurarlo con ese encaro fulminante y esas certeras palabras:

—Mantente alejado de mí.

De primera, le parecería lógico que el otro se espantara y lo dejara en paz, o que se enfadara y le espetara unas cuantas cosas más, antes de retirarse, o que incluso se _entristeciera_ y se apartara lentamente, cabizbajo cual cachorro abandonado. _Pero no_. Ese tipo insoportable parece apegarse a cualquier cosa, menos a la lógica.

Porque, contra todo pronóstico, Miya Atsumu _sonríe_. Y se queda ahí, viéndolo alejarse. Sakusa siente esos ojos afilados clavados en su espalda y esa repugnante sonrisa no desaparece de su mente por largo rato.

Y eso lo hace estremecerse.

* * *

**V- Komori**

Ya se había imaginado que no la tendría fácil en ese campamento. Sakusa ha sido convocado junto con él, así que desde un principio supo que iba a tener que ejercer el papel de niñera por tiempo extra al que normalmente ejerce en Itachiyama.

Bueno, es solo un decir porque, en realidad, Komori no piensa así.

Sakusa es su amigo y él se preocupa legítimamente por su bienestar, por su comodidad. Por eso, se adapta a sus rarezas y caprichos. Por eso, pide que ubiquen el par de futones para ambos más alejados de los demás estudiantes. Por eso, se asegura de que no falten productos desinfectantes en los baños ni en sus respectivos bolsos. Por eso… le gustaría saber _qué demonios_ pasa con ese sujeto que los mira tan atentamente desde el otro lado de la cafetería, desde hace _horas_.

Es un poco perturbador, si le preguntan, pero más que eso, es sumamente curioso porque algo le dice que la mirada fallidamente disimulada no se dirige a ambos, sino a Sakusa, en específico.

 _Qué interesante_.

—Eh… ¿Miya Atsumu y tú van hablado antes? Fuera de la cancha, digo —le pregunta, entonces, rompiendo el silencio repentinamente y haciendo que Sakusa casi se atragante con su sándwich, o eso parece—. Estoy sorprendido.

Sakusa le dirige una mirada tan sombría y una mueca de desagrado infinito, que hace parecer como si Komori acabara de decir alguna barbaridad colosal.

—¿Por qué debería entablar relación con alguien así? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Komori se lo piensa un poco.

—Solo me pareció que te estaba mirando demasiado. Ya sabes, como si quisiera decirte algo.

El rematador arruga todavía más el ceño y la nariz. Se ve como un pequeño niño enfadado y al líbero le entran ganas de reír. Pero no lo hace. No _todavía_.

—Siempre está haciendo eso, no sé qué se trae. Me enferma.

—Mmm… quizá…

_«¿Quizá le gustes?»._

No, no quiere crear un desastre descomunal en plena cafetería, en apenas la primera noche de campamento nacional juvenil. Eso sería demasiado perverso de su parte. Oh, pero sí: planea _hacerlo_ en algún momento. Desatar a la bestia.

—…quizá, ¿esté pensando en cómo derrotarte?

Le parece oír a Sakusa rechistar.

—Como si pudiera.

Y Komori ya no puede contener la sonrisa.

 _Este campamento va a ser muy interesante_.

* * *

**VI- Atsumu**

El siguiente detalle que descubre, en el campamento de entrenamiento, es que Sakusa, al parecer, repele hasta el más mínimo contacto físico. Y eso es gracioso. Parece posicionarse a una distancia mínima de un metro incluso de ese líbero con el que siempre está, y ni siquiera acepta palmadas de ánimo de otros compañeros con los que hace equipo alternadamente, cuando consigue algún admirable punto para ellos.

 _Rayos_ , hasta le dan ganas de darle alguna palmada él mismo, solo para molestarlo y verlo totalmente aturdido, con ese ceño que siempre se frunce exageradamente al apenas dirigirle la mirada y esos labios apretados en un mohín.

Alguna que otra vez, a Atsumu le toca colocar para él y, con el correr de los días, puede observarlo a menos metros de distancia cada vez. Y cuánta tentación. De repente, es como si le _urgiera_ tocarlo.

—Deja de mirarme.

 _Ugh_. Cielos.

La primera vez que Sakusa se lo dice tan directamente… es irónico, pero Atsumu quiere fastidiarlo incluso más. Siente la necesidad de acercarse tanto como puede y pasear los dedos por sus hombros o tal vez, y solo _tal vez_ , ese níveo cuello por el cual corren diminutas gotas de sudor, al finalizar cada entrenamiento diario.

Y no puede más. Acaba perdiendo el control esa última noche, de camino a uno de los tocadores de la gigantesca sede de entrenamiento nacional, específicamente el que Sakusa siempre usa porque casi nadie más va (es que está bastante lejos de las habitaciones y _qué flojera ir hasta ahí_ , es lo que piensan todos).

Atsumu lo atrapa cuando Sakusa termina de ducharse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —el malhumorado rematador le cuestiona, cuando al salir de uno de los cubículos lo ve parado frente a él, con esos ojos oscuros enviándole la misma mirada despectiva de siempre.

Y, entonces, el cuerpo de Atsumu se mueve solo. Es absurdo, porque ni siquiera es necesario hacer fuerza como para empujarlo; basta con posicionar apenas una palma contra su agitado torso y Sakusa se hace para atrás ágilmente, como acto reflejo (en una situación normal, Atsumu pensaría en cómo burlarse de él por esa reacción, pero esta claramente _no_ es una situación normal y Atsumu _no_ está pensando). El pelinegro termina con la espalda pegada a la pared de azulejos en tan solo cuestión de segundos, y Atsumu puede _saborear_ la tan ansiada victoria cuando posiciona ambos brazos a los lados de un en extremo perturbado Sakusa Kiyoomi.

—¿Qué… —habla el atacante de Itachiyama, con voz trémula; Atsumu lo ve tragar grueso—, qué crees que haces?

 _¿Qué te parece a ti?_ , le responde el armador, en su mente, porque las palabras retadoras que muere por decirle no salen de su boca por alguna extraña razón. Es decir, _demonios_ , hasta empieza a ponerse un poco nervioso al tenerlo _así_. Porque es la primera vez que ve esos labios ( _descubiertos_ , sin ese molesto barbijo que Sakusa siempre está usando) tan _cerca,_ y acaba de notar que son bastante gruesos y que están algo secos y que, de hecho, están temblando ligeramente.

 _Ah, qué carajos_.

—Creo que tú _realmente_ —logra susurrar, al tiempo que levanta la mirada y es atrapado por la de Sakusa, probablemente desde que empezó a mirarle los labios—, vas a odiarme _mucho_.

Y se inclina para, finalmente, dejarle un beso.

El contacto es áspero y breve, tal vez demasiado breve, se ha sentido casi tan fugaz como un parpadeo. Pero ha sido _real_. El cosquilleo producido por el roce y la calidez de la respiración contraria entremezclándose con la propia quedan grabados en la mente de Atsumu para siempre.

Y eso ha sido todo. Su cabeza entra en cortocircuito, al separarse de él.

_¿Qué… acabo de hacer?_

No se siente como una victoria para nada.

* * *

**VII- Osamu**

A juzgar por la expresión de retrasado –más de lo usual, porque siempre tiene dicha expresión, a decir verdad– que nota en su hermano ni bien lo ve regresar a casa del campamento nacional juvenil, Osamu puede afirmar que algo verdaderamente _preocupante_ ha pasado en ese lugar. Está tan seguro como que el gemelo inteligente es él y no Atsumu (¿qué?, es más que obvio que quien se hizo con el cerebro en la divina repartición al momento del nacimiento fue él).

 _Absurdamente sospechoso_. Y a Osamu solo le viene un nombre a la cabeza.

Sin embargo, Atsumu sí fue dotado con la picardía, así que antes de que Osamu tenga tiempo siquiera de preguntar algo al respecto, el gemelo rubio empieza a parlotear sin parar sobre tal o cual detalle del campamento y aprovecha para recalcar lo genial que es como setter y como jugador de voleibol en sí y que _«cada día soy exponencialmente mejor que tú, Samu»_.

Tsumu empieza a relatar las habilidades individuales de cada jugador y cuán divertido fue meterse con alguno de ellos –el tal _Tobio-kun_ , por ejemplo, _pobre chico_ –, pero claramente Osamu repara en el hecho de que es demasiado raro que su hermano no lo mencione, porque es prácticamente imposible que ese sujeto no haya sido invitado. Sakusa Kiyoomi. El molesto rematador que le da malos presentimientos a Osamu cada que lo ve en algún juego. Y en especial, cuando el tonto de Tsumu también está involucrado (porque habría tenido que ser un grandísimo menso para no notar las miradas indescriptibles de su gemelo hacia esa figura juvenil, y, cabe recalcar, Osamu no lo es).

Y tiene que admitir que muy, _muy_ en el fondo, cree _saber_ lo que está ocurriendo.

Así que tiene que confirmar:

—Ese tipo también estaba, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién? —Tsumu cuestiona tan a la defensiva, que Osamu siente cada vez mayor temor.

—Sakusa, ¿o no?

Madre mía. Lo siguiente que sucede es casi tan hilarante como desesperante, porque Atsumu _colapsa_. Ojos vidriosos y mejillas a punto de estallar de lo carmín que se ponen y, _joder_ , ¡hasta se queda totalmente sin palabras! No es como si Osamu pudiera quejarse de eso, al contrario, se lo agradecería a todos los dioses, en una situación normal, pero ahora lo que menos puede hacer ante el reciente y desagradable descubrimiento es agradecer.

—Él te gusta, ¿verdad, Tsumu?

Y Osamu hasta podría decir que es como si realmente deseara oír aquel predecible _«¡agh, no, yo detesto a ese tipo!»_ que ese idiota tendería a vociferar en una situación similar, golpeándole los tímpanos y obligándolo a iniciar alguna tonta pelea. Le gustaría, por primera vez, escucharlo quejarse.

Porque cualquier cosa es mejor que _esa_ expresión.

—Yo… no sé —responde, aturdido, y se queda ahí. Vuelve a guardar absoluto silencio. Tiene el rostro profundamente _abochornado_ (y ojalá Suna estuviera presente, para fotografiarlo como se debe).

En fin, Osamu comprueba lo que tanto temía y ya no puede decidir qué detalle es el más preocupante en todo ese asunto.

_¿Cómo pudo suceder algo así?_

—No lo sé, Samu. Solo… pasó —Tsumu le lee la mente, como de costumbre, y parece buscar refugio con esa mirada derrotada.

 _Oh no_. Tsumu está acabado.

Y Osamu sabe que les esperan muchos años de sufrimiento. Sí, a ambos.

* * *

**VIII- Kiyoomi**

Haber recibido un beso en los labios no significa precisamente el fin del mundo, ¿verdad? Aun cuando Sakusa jamás hubiera planeado por sí mismo hacer algo similar en su vida y todo aquello ha sido simplemente imposible de evitar, no debe parecerle la gran cosa, ¿cierto? Se ha encargado de investigar apropiadamente acerca de ello y ha resuelto no desesperarse, ya que la saliva ajena solo dura una media hora en la boca, después de haber entrado en contacto y, si bien los gérmenes son capaces de permanecer por más tiempo –en teoría, de unas semanas a unos pocos meses, según inmunidad individual (y él quiere creer que la suya es bastante buena)–, no es para tanto, porque usa un enjuague bucal con máxima eficacia antibacterial periódicamente. Así que está mal, sí, pero no _tan mal_ como para querer desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, ¿no?

—Debería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

No puede. Simplemente no puede aceptarlo. Quiere asesinarlo. Acabar con él y luego, quizá, con su propia vida.

Porque ese tipo repugnante ha osado invadir su espacio personal y tomar su _honra_ (bueno, algo similar) como si tuviera algún derecho sobre él. Y Sakusa solo siente ganas de vomitar. El vuelco en la boca del estómago que le da cada que lo recuerda _solo_ puede significar eso, ¿verdad? Lo asqueado que se encuentra y la desesperación que siente por retroceder el tiempo y evitar esa tragedia o, simplemente, desaparecer porque… _es gravísimo_. No solo una mezcolanza de sensaciones desconocidas y desagradables lo embarga cada vez que rememora el momento, sino que ahora, además, tiene a Komori analizándolo con la mirada día y noche, durante todo el entrenamiento y la vuelta a casa, y todo porque el muy impertinente había llegado a _verlos_. A él y a ese idiota depravado de Miya Atsumu. Dándose un be- _lo que sea_.

Komori Motoya los había visto. Y Sakusa, de pronto, se encuentra a sí mismo barajando la opción de exterminarlo a él también. Para que no quede prueba alguna. Eso, si ese imbécil clonado no lo ha publicado con todo su equipo ya.

_Ohdios, ohdios, ¿qué debería hacer?_

—¿Él o tú? —Komori le pregunta, entre risitas, quizá tratando de apaciguarlo, pero consiguiendo exactamente el efecto contrario.

Sakusa (un enfurecido Sakusa) no lo sabe. No sabe nada. Solo sabe que todo le molesta en ese preciso momento, porque lo que acaba de decir ni siquiera es lo que _realmente_ desea. Lo de matar o morir (o ambos).

—Él —espeta entonces, solo para intentar sonar rudo. En el fondo, sabe que le daría miedo que el otro en verdad desapareciera, así que tiene que salvaguardar lo poco que le queda de dignidad—. Esto es… es imposible.

—Relájate, hombre —el líbero se ve algo incómodo ahora—. Han pasado dos semanas, ya deberías estar a salvo, ¿no? Además, ¿dos semanas y no se han hablado? En el campeonato nacional no nos hemos topado a los de Inarizaki siquiera en los pasillos, así que asumo que no han podido aclarar las cosas, ¿estoy en lo cierto? —suelta un suspiro, para luego mirar a Sakusa con convicción—. ¿No has considerado conseguir su número celular y preguntarle directamente por qué lo hizo?

Sakusa esboza una mueca de desagrado.

—Es obvio que lo hizo para incomodarme y estropear mi juego.

Eso es. Esa es la única explicación. Ese bastardo es un malintencionado, después de todo, ¿quién no lo conoce? Provocando aquí y allá a cualquiera que se le cruce enfrente. Sakusa está casi seguro de que Miya Atsumu ha investigado, junto a su maquiavélico gemelo (no sabe por qué, pero Miya Osamu le da esa impresión), las posibles debilidades de cada uno de sus contrincantes. Debió haber notado que él es reacio al contacto social y debió haberlo hecho a propósito. _Besarlo_. Y lo siguiente en su estrategia debe ser justamente eso: que Sakusa esté tan exasperado hasta el punto de enviarle algún mail, buscando explicaciones, y aprovechar la ocasión para arrebatarle más información sobre sus demás compañeros del Itachiyama, considerando que no habían podido enfrentarse en el campeonato nacional, por quedar eliminados antes. Pero él no va a dejar que lo altere más.

Absolutamente no.

—No creo que esa sea la razón —la respuesta de Komori lo saca de su trance.

—Entonces cuál es.

—Pregúntale tú, anda —insiste el castaño—. Podría sorprenderte más gratamente de lo que imaginas.

Sakusa se lo piensa otra vez. Vagamente, recuerda que, esa _dichosa_ noche, le pareció ver los brazos de Atsumu temblando a los costados de su cuerpo, cuando se separó de él. También tiene la imagen borrosa de su expresión desencajada y horrorizada, antes de salir disparado del lugar y dejarlo a Sakusa desconcertado y con gérmenes ajenos en los labios. Y también recuerda (esto sí a la perfección) lo que el muy maldito le dijo antes de cometer _el crimen_.

_«Creo que tú realmente vas a odiarme mucho»._

Y no duda. _No puede dudar_.

—Puedo hablar con Hoshiumi y conseguirte su número —propone Komori, como lanzando su última carta de triunfo—. Él me pidió que intercambiáramos los nuestros esa última noche, seguro que tiene el de Miya también.

Sakusa entra en razón. Y se niega. Por enésima vez. Se asegura de rechazarlo apropiadamente y sin tapujos, como siempre. Sí, por supuesto que lo hace.

Entonces, quiere saber cómo y por qué, esa misma noche, le llega un mensaje de Komori que dice algo como _lo conseguí_ , lleno de emoticones y acompañado de un número de contacto para añadir.

El detalle que su amigo parece haber olvidado sobre Sakusa es que es bastante orgulloso. Incluso más de lo testarudo que es el mismo Komori. Así que: sí, le cuesta bastante contenerse y no enviarle un maldito mensaje al _setter de la discordia_ con su mejor lista de improperios y el pedido de explicaciones correspondiente, por supuesto que es difícil. Pero lo logra.

Y lo ignora. Por días, por _meses_. Sin importar las veces que crucen miradas accidentalmente en los campamentos juveniles o campeonatos nacionales de su tercer año de preparatoria. Lo aparta. Sakusa aleja de su mente todos esos pensamientos de duda que lo sacan de quicio, de tanto en tanto. Toda esa curiosidad de saber qué demonios es lo que Miya Atsumu había pretendido al plantarle ese beso, hace un tiempo, y qué demonios es lo que pretende ahora, mirándolo como _avergonzado_ o como si _se arrepintiera_ en todo lugar en el que coinciden.

Lo detesta. Realmente _lo detesta_.

—Sí. De verdad. Podría odiarlo. Lo odio.

Y así, al graduarse de la prepa y postularse al examen de admisión de la universidad, Sakusa Kiyoomi decide que no va a dedicarse enteramente al voleibol y que estaría agradecido de no ver a Miya Atsumu más.

Eso dice… mas nunca borra el número de su lista de contactos.

* * *

**IX- Atsumu**

Atsumu está bien ahora.

Sí, le ha tomado unos cuantos años aceptar el hecho de que salir con una chica (o un par de ellas, o más) diferente cada fin de semana no va a cambiar el hecho de que le van los chicos y que, en realidad, se ha _enamorado_ del peor tipo del que podría haberse enamorado en su pendeja vida. También le ha tomado esfuerzo intentar no sentirse _dolido_ por la aversión total que Sakusa Kiyoomi ha tenido hacia él, después de lo sucedido –no había esperado que lo tratara con amabilidad, como si nada, pero había tenido la esperanza de al menos poder hablar con él–; y le ha costado tantísimo por igual soportar al estúpido de Samu tratándolo con _compasión_ o algo así (a veces, cuando no le estaba haciendo _bullying_ ), luego de haberse enterado de su desgraciada y platónica fijación por Sakusa. Qué horror y pérdida de dignidad total.

(Cabe destacar, además, que el baldazo de agua fría recibido ha sido el doble de impactante para Atsumu porque nunca, nunca, nunca hasta el momento había sido _rechazado_ o algo similar o tenido siquiera un amor _imposible_ porque había sido lo suficientemente popular como para conseguirse unas cuantas cartas de experiencia antes, y nada en lo relativo al tema le había dolido tanto como eso).

Pero _bueno_. Lo ha superado. Al fin.

Y con mucho orgullo, hoy día, puede decir que hasta se divierte más desde que se acepta a sí mismo. Desde que decide besarse con unos cuantos chicos guapos, en vez de chicas desesperadas, en esos clubes nocturnos, para pasar el rato; y desde que ha conseguido disipar los celos y la _envidia_ que lo había embargado cuando el memo de Bokuto recién le había presentado a su ilegalmente atractivo novio. (Y es que primero pensó _'¿cómo demonios lo logró ese bastardo?'_ , pero luego fue más como: _'definitivamente, si él pudo conseguirse a alguien así, a mí me espera algo todavía mejor'_ , recibiendo una mirada de repugnancia por parte de Osamu, a través de esa videollamada por Skype, y un _'eres de lo peor, Tsumu'_ ).

Sí. Atsumu confía tanto en sus actuales habilidades de coqueteo –y en su popularidad como el codiciado armador titular de los MSBY Black Jackals–, que el deseo de conseguirse una pareja ha pasado a segundo plano. Incluso, admite que podría tener un _crush_ con el recientemente incorporado al plantel, Hinata Shouyou-kun, el cual, por alguna extraña razón, se ha visto demasiado _excitado_ al poder rematar sus pases, y Atsumu solo puede atribuir esas expresiones extasiadas a que es cuestión de tiempo para que el ex Karasuno caiga en _sus redes_.

La tranquilidad y la seguridad dominan a Miya Atsumu, armador, veintitrés años, físico escultural y sonrisa encantadora.

Él está _completamente_ bien, así que la noticia no puede ser _tan_ _grave_. ¿Verdad?

—El nuevo fichaje es nada más ni nada menos que una figura universitaria. El reciente MVP, más precisamente. Una verdadera promesa del voleibol profesional y una apuesta más a nuestra contundente ofensiva.

No es tan grave enterarse de que el causante todos sus dilemas existenciales por un año o más se haya unido _justamente_ a ellos, no. No es tan grave, porque Sakusa Kiyoomi es un genial jugador y claramente va a ser de mucha utilidad para el equipo. No es tan grave, porque acaban de saludarse, después de tanto, y Atsumu no sabe si ha sido solo su imaginación, pero ese tipo ya no parece mirarlo con tanto odio, como años atrás. No es tan grave… pero aun así corre a contárselo (gritárselo) a Osamu esa misma noche, por Skype, como si fuera una verdadera catástrofe.

Los ojos de su hermano parecen querer salírsele de sus órbitas por un instante, pero después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio por parte de ambos, Osamu parece recomponerse y se aclara la garganta antes hablar con tranquilidad:

—Bueno, mirémosle el lado bueno —empieza el dueño de Onigiri Miya, y Atsumu no puede creer que ese tipo esté intentando buscarle un _lado bueno_ a ese monumental problemón que acaba de crearse nuevamente en su miserable vida—. Yo creo que esta es algo así como la oportunidad perfecta para hacer lo que debiste haber hecho desde un principio.

Atsumu, como rey (reina) del drama que es, gime sonoramente y se echa para atrás, como si fuera a desmayarse.

—¿Tirarme de un puente? —dice, en un lloriqueo.

Osamu, harto, pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ser sincero por una vez en tu jodida vida! —exclama, señalándolo con el índice desde la pantalla de la laptop.

Sincero como… _¿confesarse?_

El armador siente la garganta seca, muy seca, la sensación de un nudo formándose ante la imagen de un Sakusa con título universitario, presentándose ante el plantel como un refuerzo, con la voz neutra de siempre y _uff_. ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan jodidamente guapo? Así solo se lo dificulta todo mucho más.

De pronto, ya no está tan seguro de su propio atractivo, y Samu con restos de onigiri alrededor de la boca (se supone que debería reflejar su misma imagen) ciertamente no le ayuda demasiado. Y, mierda, el par de lunares sigue adornando la frente de Sakusa (obviamente) y el muy maldito ha aprendido a peinarse de manera _tan_ favorable, que Atsumu quiere revolverle los rizos antes de besarlo apropiadamente esta vez. Y no.

Simplemente _no_ puede confesarse.

—No creo que resulte, ¿qué haré si no resulta? —habla, después de un suspiro, resignándose y craneando qué canciones tristes va a escuchar para deprimirse soberanamente por lo que resta de la noche.

Su hermano se encoge de hombros.

—Pues yo me ofrezco para consolarte con kilos de onigiris gratis.

El rostro de Atsumu se ilumina, y _nunca había extrañado tanto a ese idiota_. El peso de la situación se aliviana, de un momento a otro.

—Awww, Samu.

—O para empujarte del puente.

Y pelearse con Samu por videollamada hasta que ambos se queden dormidos es, sin dudas, mejor que cualquier _playlist_ devastadoramente triste.

* * *

**X- Kiyoomi**

Sakusa de ninguna manera ha firmado el contrato con los MSBY porque sabía que ese idiota estaba ahí y quería verlo de nuevo o algo así, _por favor_. Solo lo ha hecho porque le ha parecido un equipo razonable y con el que podría enfrentarse a Wakatoshi apropiadamente y del que podría recibir una merecida paga por su juego, además. Sí. Solo por eso.

Miya Atsumu no tiene nada que ver.

Él lo sabe y está muy seguro de sus decisiones, aun cuando el pesado de Komori le insiste por el chat que _obviamente_ el destino ha obrado otra vez (a saber a qué rayos se refiere con eso de _otra vez_ ) y que él _debería_ aprovechar la oportunidad para resolver su cuenta pendiente con el reconocido armador. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Chasquea la lengua y lucha contra todos sus demonios internos para no estallar ante la situación, porque parece ser que el rubio que llena de tanta mierda la cabeza de Sakusa todo el tiempo está de acuerdo con la idea del estúpido de Komori de _hacer las paces._

Porque lo persigue día y noche durante los entrenamientos e insiste en colocarle la mayoría de los balones para 'reforzar' su coordinación –lo cual es ridículo, porque ha sido _perfecta_ desde la primera práctica–. Kiyoomi en verdad no puede quejarse de eso, al contrario, es satisfactorio tener la posibilidad de hacer tantos remates certeros a partir de esas colocaciones tan molestosamente precisas, lo que lo _jode_ es el hecho de que Bokuto, Hinata y otros tontos más estén quejándose 24/7 de que 'también quieren golpear algunos balones' y que eso deja al descubierto que Atsumu le ha estado prestando _mucha_ atención solo a él desde que se unió al equipo.

Y de nuevo, _¿qué carajos pretende con todo esto?_

Es como haber vuelto al pasado, pero con más cercanía entre ambos esta vez. Una cercanía imposible de evitar ya. Y eso es escalofriante.

Atsymu lo «elogia» con insultos y hasta le ha puesto un horrible apodo que ha condenado a Sakusa ser llamado así por todo el equipo, incluyendo DT, y lo ha hecho preguntarse cuándo exactamente le dio a ese bastardo el permiso para que el 'Sakusa-kun' pase a 'Kiyoomi-kun' y luego simplemente:

—¡Omi-kun!

Y es cuando nota que están en un punto _sin retorno_. Y que tal vez, solo tal vez…

Miya Atsumu merezca una segunda oportunidad. Por sus buenos pases y por ser fuerte, y – quizá– uno de los menos desastrosos (en apariencia personal y en higiene) del equipo. O, al menos, eso es lo que aparenta.

—Omi-kun —lo alcanza, agitado, jadeante, en medio del estacionamiento de la sede del club, como si le hubiera seguido corriendo. Sakusa se detiene cerca de su coche y le dirige una mirada (que _intenta_ que sea) serena—. Tú…

El gemelo se calla y aparta la mirada. Juega con las llaves de su auto, como buscando con qué distraerse, y se ve bastante tenso, a decir verdad.

Sakusa empieza a sentirse ansioso también. Mueve un pie contra el suelo, dando pequeños y repetidos golpecitos, rápidamente.

¿Qué planea hacer? ¿Qué pretende? ¿Le pedirá disculpas? ¿Le dirá que se arrepiente? ¿Le dirá… alguna cosa impactante? ¿Le dará la posible _respuesta_ de la que siempre habló Komori? ¿Intentará _hacerlo_ otra vez? _Besarlo_.

Ugh.

—Qué —se despaciencia, luego de unos minutos de silencio sepulcral. Necesita irse a casa y lavarse las manos. Urgentemente. Le están sudando mucho—. Habla.

—Omi-kun.

 _El maldito apodo_. Una y otra vez. Sakusa se siente desesperado, acalorado, el corazón le martilla el pecho y, de repente, le cuesta respirar. Miya Atsumu se ve _mejor_ que en la preparatoria, ha de ser el pelo o los músculos mejor trabajados. Quién sabe qué. Se ve atractivo, se ve _nervioso_.

Se ve con ganas de _huir_. Pero antes, suelta todo de golpe:

—Omi-kun, lo siento, me odias, ¿verdad? Sé que lo haces, pero yo voy a seguir pasándote balones, ¿ok? ¡Nos vemos mañana! —y en un parpadeo, sale disparado hacia las puertas de su coche, para encerrarse en el mismo y arrancar.

Y Sakusa Kiyoomi, solo en medio del estacionamiento, no encuentra una explicación lógica a la sensación de _decepción_ que lo embarga tan repentinamente cuando ve al idiota de Atsumu partir sin más. Le toma unos minutos caminar hasta su auto y ponerlo en marcha para irse también.

Al llegar a su apartamento, da un portazo que lo sorprende hasta a él mismo. Se lava las manos tantas veces, con exagerada fuerza, y _no es suficiente_. No puede entender por qué se siente tan enfadado, pero la cabeza le duele como si fuera a estallar, y un impulso lo empuja a coger el móvil y a cometer tremenda estupidez.

No está en sí mismo en ese momento, así que cuando Komori le marca para comentarle novedades de la _V-League_ , como de costumbre, Sakusa olvida momentáneamente lo que acaba de hacer.

—¿Y tú, Sakusa? ¿Sucedió algo interesante hoy en la práctica?

—Nada que contar.

Pero, más tarde, _justo_ cuando está teniendo enormes problemas para conciliar sueño a causa de ese maldito _Omi-kun_ que resuena en su cabeza una y otra vez, su móvil suena y lo hace recordar _todo_. El número que nunca ha borrado y las palabras estúpidas que ha escrito hace unas pocas horas.

 **[Tú, 21:47]:** _Sí. Estás en lo correcto. Te odio._

 **[Miya Atsumu, 23:45]:** Entiendo. Lo suponía, lo siento.

 **[Miya Atsumu, 23:45]:** Buenas noches, Omi-kun.

Sakusa se pregunta cuánto le costaría volver al tiempo en que no sentía nada por Miya Atsumu (que sería antes de conocerlo, si se lo piensa bien), mientras le envía un _screenshot_ de su desastre a Komori y ruega que el mismo no se haya dormido todavía porque sí tiene cosas que contar y una de ellas es que no sabe qué hacer con el vuelco doloroso que acaba de sentir en el pecho.

* * *

**XI- Osamu, Rintarou & Komori**

Suna detiene su lectura para prestar atención a lo que Osamu le enseña desde el móvil. Totalmente impactado, deja el libro sobre la mesita de noche para poder conversar plenamente con el otro.

—Eso tiene que ser doloroso —dice, y luego se le escapa un bostezo.

—Te aseguro que lo es —Osamu le responde—. Imagina esto: es el primer rechazo _oficial_ de Tsumu. Proviene de su amor imposible de la prepa, el mismo que le hizo darse cuenta de su orientación sexual. Y lo que es peor: acaba de unirse a su equipo justo cuando él creía que lo había _superado_. ¿Qué tal?

—Qué terrible —a _hora menos que menos podemos revelarle que nosotros estamos saliendo_ , es lo que piensa Suna. De pronto, retrotrae lo dicho por Osamu y da un respingo—. ¿Acaba de unirse a los BJ, dices?

—Ajá.

—¿Sakusa Kiyoomi? —el bloqueador central del EJP Raijin parece acabar de unir los cabos y se ve altamente sorprendido. Osamu asiente—. Así que el flechazo de Atsumu es el _'idiota directo'_ del que Komori habló la vez pasada. Wow. Y yo que quería burlarme de él por tenerlo en su equipo.

El gemelo lanza un suspiro sonoro. Bien, como todo buen hermano que es, tendrá que arreglárselas completamente solo para evitar que Tsumu se deprima en exceso. Qué gran problema haberle aconsejado que se confesara (aunque nunca lo hizo, en realidad). Y eso que había sospechado fuertemente que Sakusa sentía lo mismo por su hermano desde hace tiempo y que solo era igual o más cabeza hueca que él, en esos temas.

O su intuición ha fallado definitivamente ( _muy_ pocas veces lo hace, tiene que decir), o…

—Espera —se le acaba de encender una lamparita imaginaria en la cabeza—, ¿acabas de decir que el ex líbero de Itachiyama te mencionó a Sakusa en el entrenamiento?

Suna lo mira fijamente, como si no entendiera nada.

—Sí. Creo que deben ser amigos o, al menos, siguen en contacto. Se oía preocupado por él.

Osamu consigue la pieza que le faltaba al rompecabezas, así que sonríe de forma malévola en consecuencia, asustando un poco a Suna. Le recuerda a las incontables veces que se vio enredado en las locuras de los gemelos y _no, por favor_.

—Samu…

— _Rintarou_.

Pero Suna acaba comprendiéndolo, entonces, por el tono de voz con el que acaba de ser nombrado. Solo a Samu se le puede ocurrir arriesgar su dignidad por cosas así. _Por Atsumu_. Toma su móvil de la mesita y rápidamente busca entre sus contactos. _Komori Motoya_. Se lo enseña a su novio, todavía un tanto contrariado con lo que pretende hacer.

—¿Qué ganaría Atsumu con esto, Samu? —tiene que cuestionar, solo para asegurarse.

—Algo bueno, lo sé —en realidad no lo sabe, pero a Miya Osamu a veces le gusta sonar genial solo porque sí (y ruega tener algo de razón y que su intuición no lastime a su tonto hermano más de lo que está), y más frente a Rintarou—. Relájate. Solo le preguntaremos a Komori qué opina de todo esto.

—Estoy relajado, pero… ¿Él de verdad puede _saberlo_?

—Tsumu me dijo que ese sujeto presenció el beso que se dieron él y Sakusa aquella vez.

 _Así que hubo beso y todo_. Suna lo entiende ahora. Sin dudar más, procede a marcar el número y tenderle el móvil a Osamu para que se encargue de la investigación. _Ah, Miya Osamu_. O es demasiado intuitivo, o demasiado idiota. Suna Rintarou quiere creer que ha escogido al gemelo con la primera cualidad y no con la segunda.

 _Veamos qué puede saber Komori_.

* * *

**XII- Kiyoomi**

Se retira nuevamente el barbijo solo para darle otro sorbo a su café. Se lo vuelve a colocar. Hace frío, el café no está lo suficientemente caliente, el mixto tampoco está bueno… ¿Por qué diablos Komori está tomando el desayuno, frente a él, tan silenciosamente? No es usual. No. Lo pone nervioso. Sakusa se siente ansioso, avergonzado y _culpable_.

Aparta la bandeja frente a sí y agradece llevar tapabocas siempre. Porque las mejillas le arden y _qué horror_ si eso significa que está ruborizado o _algo_.

—No es tan malo —habla, por fin, el castaño—. Solo tienes que disculparte.

Kiyoomi suelta un bufido.

Y luego viene la verborrea.

—No lo entiendes. No quiero acercarme. No lo quiero cerca. Ese tipo es tan molesto, _tanto_ , que siempre está persiguiéndome, siempre está buscando hacerme más pases que a los demás y, bueno, eso no es malo, pero me _insulta_ cuando anoto. Me insulta y luego finge sonreírme como si fuéramos amiguísimos, y me inventó ese estúpido apodo.

Komori lo inspecciona, en silencio. Sakusa continúa:

—Busca competir conmigo en saques y en prácticamente todo lo demás. Y no entiende. No entiende el significado de 'espacio personal'. Me da palmaditas con sus manos mugrientas y la otra vez lo atrapé bebiendo de _mi_ botella. ¿Puedes dimensionar la gravedad? Además, se burla de todo lo que hago, pero luego busca desesperadamente pasar más tiempo conmigo al final del entrenamiento. Luego me sigue _corriendo_ , como un completo idiota, como si muriera por decirme algo importante. Y sale otra vez con la estúpida pregunta de si _lo odio_ o no y yo-

—Y luego le diste tu respuesta, en el mensaje —Komori lo interrumpe, al fin, con la expresión serena. Está tan poco sorprendido, tan calmado, que a Sakusa lo saca aun más de quicio. El castaño bebe un poco de su café y lo mira directamente a los ojos—. ¿Te has puesto a pensar… si lo que le escribiste es lo que _realmente_ sientes o no?

—¿Qué? —leve duda en la voz, un ligero temor. Sakusa traga grueso y prosigue—, no entiendo.

Komori sonríe.

—Exacto.

Sakusa parpadea varias veces. La cabeza le comienza a dar vueltas, ¿su amigo lo ha introducido en algún tipo de juego mental o qué? Porque se siente más confundido que nunca.

—No lo entiendes —recalca el líbero—. Y ese es problema. Eso es lo que te aterra. No puedes entender a Miya y por eso te molesta tanto. Dices que él intenta competir en todo contra ti, pero ¿y tú? ¿No has sentido satisfacción cada vez que lo derrotas en algún que otro duelo trivial que suelen tener? Porque te conozco y, aunque tú no lo hayas notado, sé le _sigues_ el juego. Es por eso que sigue molestándote. Y te enfada que siempre esté preguntándote si lo odias, porque _sabe_ la respuesta y tú no ves la necesidad de dársela. Él sabe que tú…

Como un baldazo de agua fría, Sakusa Kiyoomi siente el peso de todas esas crueles verdades (que no quiere admitir) cayéndole encima. El corazón le late con fuerza, siente que se ahoga, apenas puede hablar:

—Lo odio.

—No —Komori lo mira con convicción, casi amenazándolo. Recuerda el respeto que le tenía cuando estaban en la preparatoria, el ligero temor, es un senpai, después de todo. Y un amigo que sabe quizá _demasiado_ sobre él—. Y capaz todo esto sea mi culpa, porque debí _desatar a la bestia_ hace tiempo, cuando tuve la oportunidad, y no lo hice, pero aun así… No lo odias.

Incluso más que él mismo.

—Sí, lo hago. Y qué demonios es eso de desatar a la bestia.

Komori calla.

Kiyoomi también. La opresión en su pecho crece.

Komori rueda los ojos:

—No. No odias a Miya Atsumu, Sakusa. Lo que odias es sentir que has sido derrotado por él. Y sí, me refiero a _aquella_ vez. La noche del beso. Odias que él haya sido capaz de dejarte con las dudas por tanto tiempo y odias que se te acerque sin aclarar las cosas, porque odias no saber cómo manejar la situación. Odias no saber qué hacer y odias _perder_. Pero no lo odias a él. No puedes odiarlo, porque en realidad siempre…

No. El aire se le acaba, la visión se le nubla, un zumbido en los oídos. ¿Qué es toda esa explosión de sensaciones dentro de su ser? Ese bochorno, esa repugnancia, esa _calidez_.

—A ti siempre…

¡NO!

 _Silencio_. Komori no ha pronunciado la palabra 'gustar', ¿verdad? Ha sido su imaginación, ¿cierto? No pudo haberlo hecho…

—Por suerte, siempre puedes encontrar la manera de vengarte y tomar lo que es _tuyo_.

Definitivamente _no_ pudo haberlo hecho.

* * *

**XIII- Atsumu**

_Haz como si nada_ , le ha aconsejado Samu, unas noches atrás, _trátalo como siempre, colócale algunos balones sin olvidarte de los demás y, por lo que más quieras, ya no le hagas esa estúpida pregunta. Ya quedó claro, ¿vale? Ya sabemos que sí te odia y no hay más remedio que tratar de superarlo._

Y ha sido tan casualmente cruel, que Atsumu solo ha podido dedicarse a hacerle caso y así tratar de recuperar, quizá, algún vestigio de su malgastada dignidad. Ya está. Ya fue. Él se merece algo mejor. Sí. Como los abrazos que Shouyou-kun no rechaza o las cajas de chocolates y otros obsequios cursis que las fans le envían día tras otro.

Él es Miya Atsumu, y es el más guapo y codiciado del equipo.

Él es Miya Atsumu y está _harto_ de estar enamorado de Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Sakusa, quien parece estar más molesto que nunca, en esos días, dificultándole la tarea de llevarse bien con él. Sakusa, quien parece no poder concentrarse en nada y lo obliga a espetarle que: _'estúpido Omi-kun, si fallas este tipo de remates en un partido oficial, me veré obligado a considerarte basura'_. Sakusa, quien lo mira incluso con más odio de lo que ya lo hacía antes de esos estúpidos mensajes (sin siquiera haberle pedido personalmente su número) que se habían enviado aquella estúpida noche en que los ojos casi se le aguaron a Atsumu. Como en la preparatoria.

Sakusa, que pasa a su lado en ese jodido estacionamiento, evitando su mirada a toda costa y pareciendo totalmente aturdido de que estén los dos solos ahí.

Y Atsumu ya no puede más.

_Te odio, Omi-kun, te odio tanto que no sé qué hacer conmigo._

Así que lo sujeta del brazo, para detenerlo y encararlo.

—¿Qué demonios, Omi-kun?

Y es increíble. Sakusa no rehúye el contacto ni se exaspera, como otras veces. Al contrario, parece analizarlo con esos ojos oscuros y murmurar algo (Atsumu no puede decirlo con certeza, pero le ha parecido ver movimiento bajo el barbijo que trae), antes de acercarse cada vez más a él.

* * *

**XIV- Kiyoomi**

_«A ti siempre te ha gustado»._

Tal vez solo se odia a sí mismo.

Sí, se odia porque no deja de pensar en el beso de aquella vez y es repugnante porque recuerda haber sentido que mil gérmenes se apoderaban de sus y un cosquilleo de todo menos desagradable. Una mezcla entre miedo y excitación. Y la mirada asustada de Atsumu lo irrita y lo obliga a tomar de vuelta lo que es suyo. Lo que ese idiota le robó.

Solo por eso. Porque, como dijo Komori, Sakusa _odia perder_. Incluso más de lo que odia a Atsumu cuando está a los cariñitos con Hinata o coqueteando descaradamente con cuantas chicas se le aparezcan por día. Incluso más de lo que odia ser tocado por él.

Porque, bueno, la verdad es que no es como si odiara eso. Es solo que es todo muy nuevo y _raro_ para él, y…

—¿Qué demonios, Omi-kun? —y esa voz melosa que tanto le irrita siempre ha adquirido ese tinte melancólico y suave, como necesitado de protección. Y esos ojos color miel le exigen una respuesta valedera, una cercanía _real_.

De pronto, Sakusa se siente débil y sin posibilidad de controlar su propio cuerpo.

—Repugnante.

* * *

**XV- Atsumu**

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Atsumu siente cómo sus latidos se desbocan poco a poco. Sakusa acaba de insultarlo y eso lo desconcierta tanto como su profunda mirada puesta sobre él y la manera en que se le acerca de a poco.

—Que eres repugnante —recalca, el muy maldito, a centímetros de su rostro—, y, aun así, me lo debes.

El armador se pregunta si su peculiar atacante realmente le está hablando a él, o si está hablando más bien consigo mismo. Un revoltijo lo domina y hace que le suelte el brazo, instintivamente. _Miedo_. Más o menos puede aventurar qué es lo que _le debe_ a Sakusa y… qué miedo.

—Me estás asustando… —Atsumu retrocede un poco; se siente un cobarde, por primera vez ( _tonto_ , le diría Osamu si estuviera presente, _fuiste tú quien lo encaró_ ), pero no quiere imaginarse la humillación que va a significar si acaba de entender mal las intenciones de Kiyoomi y se atreve a hacer algo como _besarlo_ otra vez. No. Ni hablar. No más—. No es propio de ti, Omi-kun —unos pasos atrás, otros más—. No sé si lo he leído bien, así que mejor…

Sakusa chasquea la lengua. Termina de acercarse totalmente, hasta el punto en que Atsumu no puede retroceder más, si no quiere chocar contra su propio coche, que está justo detrás de él, y perder el equilibrio y caer.

—Como me lo debes —insiste el rematador, ante todo el nerviosismo de Atsumu—, voy a tomarlo de vuelta.

Y lo que ocurre entonces es impresionantemente ridículo. Sakusa le da un beso a Atsumu, pero con el tapabocas interpuesto entre los labios de ambos. Aun así, Atsumu se siente pleno, con el corazón aleteando dentro de su tórax y las mariposas en el estómago que no sentía desde que era un hormonal adolescente. Le tiemblan las piernas y debe sujetarse de los hombros de Sakusa, para no derretirse.

Sakusa se separa de él, enviándole una mirada altanera, como diciéndole _«gané»_.

Y Atsumu ya no puede contener una carcajada.

¿De verdad todo eso acaba de sucederle?

— _Ey_ —el ceño de Sakusa se frunce, en irritación.

—Ya, ya, Omi-kun —el rubio habla entre risas, intentando con todas sus fuerzas calmarse. Y no burlarse de él por lo que acaba de hacer, eso también le cuesta horrores—, _pero_ si vas a tomarlo de vuelta…—empieza a murmurar en un tono sugestivo, mientras le baja el barbijo y deja al descubierto sus labios resecos. Lo siente tensarse ante su tacto—, hazlo _bien_.

Sakusa maldice por lo bajo, antes de relamerse los labios y callar esas molestas risitas que Atsumu empezó a emitir otra vez, con un beso certero. No tiene ni una pizca de delicadeza y, de un momento a otro, la urgencia mutua de sentirse más, los hace estrechar sus cuerpos de manera ruda y provoca un choque grotesco entre sus dientes. Se separan entre quejidos de dolor y risas tontas (de Atsumu) y jadeos y murmullos ininteligibles (de Sakusa), y solo sienten el impulso de volverse a besar, así que lo hacen. Una y otra vez. Por todas esas veces que quisieron hacerlo incluso sin ser totalmente conscientes de ello, y por todas esas veces que se contuvieron, casi al límite de la locura, y no lo hicieron por temor. Por enmascararlo con odio.

Y, bueno, Atsumu siente que, en realidad, lo _odia_. Un poco. O mucho. No lo sabe, pero odia a Sakusa por haberse metido tan dentro de sus sentimientos, hasta el punto de creer que podría morir de felicidad, por un simple y estúpido beso.

—Pensé que me odiabas, Omi-kun—tiene que decírselo, contra sus labios, porque quiere seguir irritándolo un poco más, para –ahora sí– declararse _vencedor_ al final del día—, de verdad.

Sakusa pone los ojos en blanco.

—Lo hago. _De verdad_.

Y todo es risas bobas de Atsumu y regaños de Sakusa y unos cuantos _«¡quítate!»_ y pretextos estúpidos acerca detenerse _ya_ porque _los gérmenes_ y _los compañeros_ _que podrían verlos_ y más besos testarudos, a pesar de todo. Porque a Atsumu le vale madres lo hipocondriaco que pueda ser Sakusa o los idiotas que puedan espiarlos ya.

Porque al fin tiene su _respuesta_.

—Tú también _me gustas_.

Y le gusta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—Fin—**

**Author's Note:**

> -Sí, con esto queda clara mi obsesión con el hc de que ambos tuvieron el flechazo en preparatoria, y nadie me puede convencer de lo contrario, ok?
> 
> -¿Voy a seguir aprovechando al máximo el hecho de que Komori y Suna son compañeros de equipo (lo cual AMO TOTALMENTE) en el desarrollo de mis fics sakuatsu? Obviamente. Y no olviden que Osamu es la ley, ¿le hacemos un club de fans?
> 
> -Definitivamente tengo que escribir una escena de los jackals y los adlers opinando también, la próxima vez.
> 
> -Lávense las manos y no salgan de casa, chiques, ¡cuídense mucho! Les mando un abrazo cibernético (que los reales están prohibidos y una abrazadora compulsiva como yo está sufriendo por eso :c) «3
> 
> -Gracias por leer~


End file.
